Soccer Freak
by Sillie
Summary: repost Taichi has a great family, and great friends... But that will change soon.... Yamachi
1. Chapter 1

_;;; Ooookaay….  Thanks to FF.net, I can repost this story… They removed it for some reason, although I'm not sure why…. I've taken out the old authors notes, cause that's the only reason I can think of they removed it… *glares* 

I lost all my 125 reviews…. You guy's where awesome, and I want to thank you again… I'll slowly repost this story, and I'll leave the names in of the people who reviewed it when it was first posted….  

**Soccer freak  **(chapter one)

"Come on Taichi, you can do it!"

It was the last minute of the game, and Tai had the ball in his possession. It had been an exciting match. Both teams where equally matched, and both teams had a hard time scoring. If Tai wanted to win, he had to score now!

He was looking around franticly for an opportunity, when he suddenly saw a hole in the defence. Tai grinned, and raced to the goal. Finally, a defender from the opposite team saw the danger. He raced after Tai, but he was to late.

Tai kicked the ball just before the defender tackled him. The ball soared through the air at great speed, slipped through the hands of the goalie, and connected with the net.

Tai hadn't seen what had happened, but when he heard the great roar of sound that followed, he knew he had scored. He smiled, and looked up when someone tapped him on the shoulder. It was the defender who had tackled him.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Tai replied. The defender smiled relieved, and helped Tai stand up.

"Congratulations! That was a wonderful goal!" The defender said. Tai grinned. "Thanks!"

Whatever he  had wanted to say next was lost, when the rest of his team had reached him. They hugged him, and then took him on their shoulders. Tai waved at the cheering audience. When he spotted his friends, he had to laugh.

They where cheering and yelling loudly, and where dressed in the colours of Tai's team. They had flags, and Davis had even painted a flag on each of his cheeks.

Then he looked at Matt, his best friend, and suddenly he felt all warm and fuzzy inside. Secretly, he was in love with the other boy. But he'd never found the courage to tell him, afraid of how he'd react, and what it might do to their friendship.

Tai looked a little to the left, and spotted his dad. He always came to every game, and supported Tai greatly to become even better at soccer. He had a big grin ion his face, and gave Tai a thumbs up when he noticed he was looking at him.

Tai smiled back at him, thanking who ever is up there that he had such supporting friends and family. He felt really happy, but little did he know it would all change soon…

                                                                       ~*~

Tai was running down the road. He was late for soccer practice! He and Matt had been sitting at the lake in the park, and he totally lost track of time. Only when Matt had asked if he shouldn't be on practice, he noticed the time. 

He had to kill Matt later for warning him so late. It wasn't the first time this happened too… Damn Matt for being so god damn sexy, and distracting him all the time…

When he reached the soccer field, he quickly changed. 

"So, you decided to show up after all…" the coach said as soon as he saw Tai. Tai blushed, and shuffled his feet. "I'm not doing it on purpose… I just lost track of time…" he murmured.

"It's the sixth time you're late! It can't go on like this Taichi. You're a very good player, you aren't captain for nothing, but if you keep coming late… I'll have to put you off the team."

Tai's eyes widened. "What?! But… but you can't!"

"I sure can… especially as captain you should be on time… to set an example. I'll call your dad to tell him what's going on. Maybe he will help you to be on time next practice…"

Tai was speechless. He could only stare at his coach with wide eyes and his mouth slightly open. Call his dad… It wasn't that bad to be late, was it? 

"Mr. Yagami. Close your mouth, and join your team mates. After training you'll do some extra laps."

"But…but…" Tai sputtered. "No buts." Coach said. "Now move."

Tai did as he was told, and quickly joined his team mates. He worked really hard, and did his very best, hoping the coach would go easy on him at the extra laps, and maybe he would forget to call his dad…

But Tai had no such luck. While the rest of the team was heading to the dressing room, the coach turned to him. "Okay, you just run laps until I tell you to stop. I'm going to call your dad." 

Tai looked pleadingly at his coach. "Do you have to? I'll be on time next practice, I promise!" The coach shook his head. "You said that last time, and you where late again today…"

"Not this time! I'll pay attention, I swear!" The coach sighed. "Come on Taichi… just run your laps.. You've had your chance…"

Then he turned and walked away. Tai looked after him, and groaned. 'Well… I better start running my laps…'

After 20 minutes, the coach came back out again. "Okay Taichi, you can stop now…" Tai was panting heavily. He'd never felt this tired before…

When he reached the coach, he started talking again. "Your dad wasn't very happy.. Apparently, you never told him you where late at some practises…" Tai groaned. "Would you tell?"

"You just go and take a shower, and go home. I'll see you next time." 

Tai sighed. "yeah…"

                                                                       ~*~

After taking a shower and changing, Tai reluctantly headed home. He was a little afraid of what his dad would say. When his dad was young, he had been a great soccer player too… But an injury to the knee had ruined a professional career. A career he now wished for his son.

Tai sighed. He loved soccer…but he wasn't sure he loved it enough to start a career… But he didn't dare tell his dad. 

Finally, he arrived at home. He just wanted to crawl into bed and sleep… But when he opened the door, his dad was waiting for him in the hall. And he didn't look all to happy… Tai closed the door, and tried to ignore the slight tremble of his hands.  When the door was closed, he looked at his dad again.     

"I received a phone call from your coach…" Tai's dad started, "… and he said you where late for practice today…. Again."

Tai didn't reply. What could he say? He put off his coat and shoes and walked past his dad to put his bag away. Suddenly he felt a hand grab is arm tightly, and he was whirled around.

"Don't you ignore me…!" his dad hissed. Tai winced.

"Dad… you're hurting me…" he whimpered. His dad didn't react, and grabbed him even tighter. 

"Why where you late at practice?" Tai could feel his dads breath on his face, and he swallowed.

"I… I just lost track of time…" His dads eyes narrowed. 

"You know you had practice today… How can you lose track of time?"

"I was sitting at the park with Ya.. with a friend, and I just forgot to check the time…"

His dad growled. "Did it went like that the other five times too?" Tai nodded, and looked away.

It was silent for a while, then his dad spoke again. "From now on, on days you have soccer practice, you come straight home after school. No hanging out with friends, understood?"

Tai looked at his dad with wide eyes. "But dad…"

His dad growled again, and pulled him even closer, so their noses where touching. "Understood?" he hissed. Tai quickly nodded.  "Understood…" he whispered.

"Good." And then his dad let go of Tai's arm.

Tai quickly went to his room. He wasn't hungry, he just wanted to sleep. He changed into his nightclothes, and walked towards his bed.

But when he walked past his mirror, he halted. A bruise was starting to form on his arm. He slowly touched it with trembling fingers. He felt how tears started to form in his eyes, but he furiously blinked them away. 

He turned away from the mirror, and crawled into bed. He was dead tired, but sleep wouldn't come. He kept seeing his father angered eyes burning into his. He unconsciously stoked his arm and again, tears came to his eyes.

His father had really scared him… He had never hurt him before, but now it looked like he did it on purpose…

Tai clenched his eyes shut, and a tear slid down his cheek. He buried his head in the pillow, and swallowed a sob.

He always thought his dad loved him, but he started to doubt that now… It looked like his dad loved soccer more… Tai whimpered, and grabbed his pillow tight.

He didn't want to think about that… His dad loved him. He kept repeating it in his head, but every time the piercing stare of his dad surfaced in his mind. 

Eventually, after hours of tossing and turning, he fell asleep, tears drying on his cheeks…

t.b.c.

* looks down at review button * Pretty please?  


	2. Chapter 2

Okay… for some it wasn't clear why I'm reposting this… It was taken down by FF.net… Not by me! Thanks for the great reviews!!  Arashi Doragon (aka CCPhoenix), slightly_psychotic, KeeperOfDestiny, Raku Ozzarian princess (sure, you can sent me that petition), Iba, kellyQ, DarkMetalAngel of Destruction, Sailor Red, Tyson FoxFlame ( ^___^ *glomps back*), jimmySLOTH and Angel Reid. I love you guy's, really… :'3  

Old reviews: (Thanks guys!)

glomps I luv Yugi and Daisuke so :p *  You were my first reviewer! ^__^

I also want to thank: Me, KellyQ, The sad Blue Demon, Chessy Cat, PrincessSwifty, Keiji, Riviera, Catgirl Rahen, Anime Writer2, Colonel Sho,  Splash-Yaoiluv (I wrote live?? _), Shadow Cat17 and nEo-cHaN. Your reviews keep me going! ^_^

**Disclaimer**:

I don't own Digimon or it's characters… * sighs *

Okay….let's start…

**Soccer Freak**  ( chapter 2 )

The next morning, Tai was awoken by his alarm clock. He tried to shut it of by swinging his arm at it, but the only result he got was the alarm falling to the floor. Tai groaned, as the sound of the alarm continued to assault his ears.

"Alright! I'm up, I'm up!" he grumbled, as he lifted himself of off the bed. He quickly shut off the alarm, and flopped back on his bed. He had the feeling as if he hadn't been sleeping at all, and he still felt really tired.

He had almost fallen back to sleep, when Kari knocked on his door. "Taichi, come on, hurry up, or we'll be late to school!" Tai opened his eyes and glanced at his clock. Then he cursed. 

He bolted upright, and quickly got dressed. He glanced in the mirror, and brushed his hands trough his unruly hair.

When he entered the kitchen, Kari was waiting for him. "What took you so long?" Tai shrugged. "I almost fell back asleep…"

When there was no reaction, Tai looked at his sister. She was staring at him with a worried expression. "What?" He asked.

"Are you sick?" Kari suddenly asked. "No… why do you ask?" Tai wondered. Kari shrugged. "I didn't see you last night, after your soccer practice. Normally you grab something to eat, but not last night. And you look kind of… tired…" Kari responded.

Tai blinked. "Oh… well.. I'm not sick. But I was late at practice yesterday, so I had to run some extra laps. I was just really tired, and went straight to bed. I didn't sleep to well though…"

Kari nodded. "Okay…" She smiled at him. "But we really have to go now… Come on."

                                                                       ~*~  

When Tai reached school, Matt was waiting for him at his locker. "You are late." Tai roled his eyes. "Hi Taichi, it's so nice to see you" Tai mimicked Matt's voice. "It's nice to see you too, Yamato."

Now it was Matt's turn to role his eyes. "Okay, okay… It is nice to see you Taichi, but you're still late." Tai shrugged. "I almost fell back asleep after my alarm went off." Matt grinned. "You're such a baka at times." 

Tai shrugged again, and opened his locker, to grab the books he needed. When he was finished, he turned to Matt. "So…let's go." Matt nodded, and they went to their first lesson.

                                                                                  ~*~

It was almost lunch time, and Matt was worried. For the tenth time that lesson, he glanced at Tai, who was unusually quiet. He sighed when he saw Tai had fallen asleep… again. 

It had happened at the end of their first lesson too, and had almost gotten him in detention. But his big brown eyes, and patented lost puppy dog expression had saved him again.

Now that Matt took a good look at Tai, he looked a little pale, and tired…

He leaned over, and carefully shook Tai awake. "Huh? Wha…?"

"Ssst!" Matt hissed, and glanced at the teacher. He hadn't heard them. Tai was looking at Matt, confusion written on his face. Matt sighed, and whispered: "You fell asleep again… Is something wrong Tai?"

Tai rubbed a hand over his eyes, and shook his head. "No…nothings wrong…" He whispered back, "I'll tell you later." Matt nodded, and looked at the teacher again.

After the lesson Matt pulled Tai aside. "Spill Taichi. Why are you falling asleep during class?" Tai sighed, and looked at Matt. 

"You know I was late at practice yesterday… The coach let me run extra laps after practice was over… 20 minutes Yama! He let me run for 20 minutes. I've never been so tired in my life!"

Matt had a feeling Tai wasn't telling him everything, but he let it slip for now. "Come on, let's get something to eat… We've got gym later today…"

                                                                                  ~*~

It was two hours later, and Tai and Matt where sitting in the locker room. "What are we doing today?" Matt asked, as he pulled his sweater off. Tai turned around to answer, but stopped dead in his tracks.

He stared at Matt's naked chest, and he felt his mouth go dry. He blinked when suddenly something waved in front of him. Matt was waving his hand in front of Tai's face, trying to get his attention. 

"Taichi! I asked you something! " Slowly, Tai looked up at Matt's face, a blush forming on his cheeks. "Euh…" he stuttered, "we euh… we're playing soccer today…"

Matt groaned. "Not again!" He then pulled his t-shirt over his head, and looked at Tai again. "Shouldn't you change too?" Tai blinked, then grinned sheepishly. Matt smiled, and muttered: "Baka…"

Tai quickly pulled of his jeans, and put on his shorts. But when he pulled of his sweater, he heard a gasp. Matt was staring at his arm. Tai cursed inwardly. The bruise on his arm had a dark purple colour now. He had not wanted Matt to see it…

"What happened to your arm?" 

Tai avoided Matt's gaze. "I-I bumped my a-arm at soccer training…" Matt snorted, but before he could say something, some of their classmates came walking in. Tai quickly put on his t-shirt and shoe's, and walked away. 

Matt stared after him. Something was wrong… Tai was acting really weird, and it worried Matt. He was hiding something…and Matt was gonna find out what , or his name wasn't Yamato Ishida…

                                                                                              ~*~

After school, Matt and Tai met at their lockers. "He Taichi… Wanna hang out at my place this afternoon?" Tai smiled. "Yeah, sure." He closed his locker, then turned to Matt. "Let's get out of here."

Matt nodded, and they walked to Matt's apartment. Once inside they settled on the couch. It was silent for a while, then Matt spoke. "So Taichi… what really happened yesterday?"

Tai looked up at him with wide eyes. "What do you mean? I already told you… I bumped my arm!"

Matt eyes narrowed. "That's bullshit Taichi, and you know it. Now tell me the truth!" Tai sighed, and looked away. He knew that Matt wouldn't let it go until he knew the truth.

"The…the coach called my dad… to tell him I was late at soccer practice… and that it hadn't been the first time too…" Tai started. Matt gaped. "He called your dad? Because you where late? "

Tai nodded. "Yeah… well, after showering and changing I went home. When I entered the house, my dad was waiting for me in the hallway…" Tai looked back at Matt. "He told me the coach had called, and that I was late again. I didn't reply. What could I say?" 

Tai swallowed, and ran a hand through his hair. "So I put off my coat and shoes, and walked past my dad to put my bag away…"

Tai lowered his head. "He…he grabbed my arm, and spun me around…started asking questions, and lecturing me…" Tai squeezed his eyes shut as he felt tears pricking in his eyes.

"I said he was hurting me…" Tai whispered, "but he only squeezed harder… He cares more about soccer then about me…"

It was silent after that. Tai was biting back tears that wanted to fall. He didn't want to cry in front of Matt.

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder, and he looked up in Matt's concerned face. "Taichi…" he said with a soft voice. "I'm sure your dad loves you very much… He's always there for you, right?"

Tai nodded. "I think your dad was just a little mad, and wasn't thinking… sound familiar, ne?" Matt grinned, and Tai smiled slightly. "Your dad cares for you very much, you know that, right?"

"Yeah, I know…" Tai replied. Matt smiled, and spread his arms. "Come here…" Tai smiled fully now, and wrapped his arms around Matt's neck. Matt wrapped his arms around Tai's shoulders, and hugged him tightly. 

"Thanks Yama…" Tai whispered. They let go of each other, and Matt grinned at Tai. "He, that's what friends are for, right?"

Tai grinned back at him. "Yeah…that's what friends are for."

t.b.c.


	3. Chapter 3

Heh… after some trouble with the internet… Here's the third chapter!

Many thanks too:  LadyK Na-No-Da, DarkMetalAngel of Destruction, kellyQ, Iba, Raku Ozzarian princess, nEo-cHaN, Tyson FoxFlame, jimmySLOTH and Agumon 2004. Thanks for reviewing!  

**Disclaimer: **Digimon is not mine…

**Soccer Freak **(chapter 3)

The next day, Tai looked much better. Matt smiled. He hated it when Tai was down.

The teacher was blabbing on and on about some stupid subject. Matt glanced at the clock and sighed. This last lesson took ages! He looked back at Tai who looked just as bored he felt. Suddenly, Tai turned his head. When he noticed Matt was looking at him, he grinned. 

Matt couldn't help but grin back. Tai was one of the only people who had that effect on him. With Tai, he wasn't afraid to show his emotions. Tai wouldn't use it against him, and he wouldn't leave. He had proven that already. He had stuck with him, even though he had been a pain in the butt.

But Tai had stayed, and they became best of friends. Matt had opened up a little, and had become more outgoing. Matt smiled softly. He should thank Tai for that sometime…

He blinked when he suddenly saw a hand waving in front of his face. When Matt looked up, he stared straight in Tai's smiling face. And such a pretty face too…

"Earth to Yama! Lesson's over!" Matt shook his head a little, and grinned. "Heh… I was just thinking what a boring lesson it was, and wondering when it would be over… I think I zoned out a bit…" 

Tai also grinned, and shook his head. "You think to much… Come on, let's go…" Matt nodded, and grabbed his bag. When they reached their lockers, he turned to Tai. "Want to hang out?"

"Yeah! Euh… Oh no, I can't…" When Tai saw the slight hurt in Matt's eyes, he quickly explained: "My dad made me promise that on days I've got soccer practice I'll come home immediately after school… I'm sorry…"

Matt shrugged. "Not your fault. I'll see you tomorrow." Tai smiled sadly. "Yeah… see you tomorrow…." Matt waved, and walked away. Tai sighed. "Better get going too…."

"He Tai! You coming?" It was two weeks later, and it was a beautiful day. Tai and Matt where standing in front of the school. Two of their teachers where ill, which resulted in them being released from school earlier.

Matt had asked Tai if he wanted to hang out in the park. Tai really wanted too… but he had soccer training that afternoon… Two hours wouldn't hurt, right? His dad didn't know he was let out earlier, and he really wanted to hang out with Matt…

"Yeah, I'm coming." Matt smiled. "You sure? With your dad and everything?" Tai grinned, and pushed Matt forward. "Yeah, I'm sure. Now move!"

"Yes sir!" Matt yelled, and then took off, Tai at his heels.

When they reached park, they dropped their bags, and flopped down in the grass. They where silent for some time, staring up at the clouds. It was Tai who broke the silence.

"He Yama…"

"Hmm hmm…"

"You're always gonna be my friend, right? No matter what?"

Matt frowned, and turned his head towards Tai, surprised at this sudden serious question. "Of course! Why do you ask?" Tai closed his eyes. 

"Because there's something I have to tell you… But I'm afraid you'll hate me after this…" Big brown eyes opened, and looked pleadingly at Matt. "You promise you'll never hate me?"

Matt was starting to get worried. What could be bothering Tai so much that he was afraid Matt would hate him?

"I could never hate you!" Matt stated, "I promise I'll never hate you…" Relieve flooded through the brown eyes, and then they closed again. "You mean a lot to me… You know that, don't you?" Tai started.

Matt frowned again, not understanding where this was going. "Of course I know. We're best friends…" Tai smiled. "Well… as my best friend, you deserve to know this… I…" Tai swallowed. This was harder than he thought. "I'm gay…" he whispered. 

He heard a small gasp coming from Matt, but the reaction he was expecting didn't follow. He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder, and Matt's voice made him open his eyes. "You where afraid to tell me that? I could never hate you over such a thing!" Tai smiled, but it vanished when he spoke again.

"That wasn't all I had to say…" Matt stared at him, silently urging him to continue. Tai turned his head away. He didn't want to see the look of disgust on Matts face he was sure would come. 

"I… I like you Yama… a lot. More than I should…"

Tai didn't know why he was telling this now. But he had to. It was eating him up inside, and if he didn't let it out now, it would destroy him.

"I love you, Yamato…" he whispered.

For a long time it stayed silent, except for the birds singing, and the wind blowing through the trees. Tai felt tears pricking his eyes, and whished Matt would say something…

Suddenly, Matt moved on top of him, so he was straddling his waist. Tai tensed, and clenched his eyes shut. This was it… Matt was going to hit him, and their friendship would be over…

But nothing happened. Tai cautiously opened his eyes, and the tears he had been holding back freed themselves. He still didn't dare to look at Matt, but when gentle fingers brushed away his tears he turned his head. 

Matt was staring at him, a gentle smile on his face. Not the disgusted look Tai was dreading so much. 

"Y-yama?"

Matt placed a finger on his lips to silence him. Then he used that finger to trace down his cheek. Tai shuddered and closed his eyes. A second later they flew open wide, when Matts soft lips touched his…

It took a few seconds for Tai to comprehend what was happening… Matt was kissing him… He couldn't believe it, Matt was kissing him! He felt how Matt ran is tongue over his lower lip, and he opened his mouth to grant Matt access. Tai moaned softly when their tongues touched. This felt so good… 

When they parted, they where both panting. "So…" Tai said when he'd regained his breath, "… I take it you like me too?" Matt chuckled, and brushed his fingers through Tai's hair. "Yeah… I love you too, Taichi…"

Tai reached out and pulled Matt down on top of him, and buried his face in Matt's neck. "You don't know how many times I've imagined you say that…" he mumbled. Matt smiled, and pulled Tai close to him.  "You don't have to imagine anymore…" Tai sighed happily. He felt so safe in Matt's arms…

After some time, Matt lifted himself up on his arms, so he could stare into Tai's eyes. He loved Tai's eyes… you could read every emotion in them… 

Tai blushed under Matt's intense stare. "Why are you staring?" Matt smiled. "I was just thinking how lucky I am to have such a beautiful and cute boyfriend." (A/N: Sappy!!!) Tai's blush deepened and he swatted at Matt's arm. "Liar…"

Matt's face got serious. "I mean it Taichi… You truly are beautiful…" Then he bent down and kissed Tai again. Tai happily joined in. He could get used to this…

"We should get going…" Matt said when they parted. "…it's getting late." Tai nodded, and Matt got off of him. Then he extended his hand to Tai, and pulled him up. They grabbed their bags, and walked out of the park, holding hands.

After two streets, they parted ways. "See you tomorrow love…" Matt said, and pecked Tai on the cheek. Tai smiled. "See you tomorrow…"

He watched Matt walk round the corner, and then walked home himself, a big grin on his face. Matt was finally his… He felt so happy! He wanted to shout it from the roofs! Some people looked strangely at him, as he bounced down the street. He couldn't wait to tell Kari!

But when he opened the door, the happy feeling vanished into thin air…

"Dad…"

T.b.c

People who reviewed this story when it was first posted:

I want to thank: Silver, Koujaku, Bird of Fire, The Sad Blue Demon, kellyQ, nEo-cHaN, baki-chan, Splash-Yaoiluv, Me, SillyJilly, Redvind, Anime Writer2, PrincessSwifty, takuya, Catgirl Rahen, I luv Yugi and Daisuke so :p and MidnightLoner. Your reviews keep me going!


	4. Chapter 4

**Special thanks to: **Agumon 2004, nEo-cHaN, KellyQ, Iba, jimmySLOTH, Icha and Raku Ozzarian princess.

**Disclaimer: **Still not mine….

**Soccer Freak** (chapter 4)

For a few seconds, it seemed time was standing still. They stared in each others eyes, and Tai could clearly see the anger burning in his fathers eyes.

The spell was broken when his father strode forwards, and grabbed the front of his jacket tightly. He was yanked forward so their noses touched.

"Where were you?" his father growled. "You where supposed to come home right after school!"

Tai swallowed. He felt his mouth go dry as he stuttered to give an answer.  "Euh.. t-two teacher where s-sick, so we where out early… I-I went to the park with a-a friend…"

His fathers eyes narrowed. "Let me guess… You forgot about the time?" Tai nodded, to afraid to say anything.

Suddenly he was thrown backwards, and he hit his back against the wall with a groan. "You're so stupid! You can't even be home on time! Do you remember what important event is going to take place in two weeks?"

Tai was staring at his dad with big eyes. This wasn't his dad… his dad wouldn't hurt him…

Slap!

Tai's head reared to the side, and a coppery taste filled his mouth. "I asked you something, or are you to stupid to answer?!" his dad hissed. "Well, let me tell you… The championship game is going to take place in two weeks… and in case you forgot that too, your team is in it!"

Tai was looking at the ground, his head still to the side. A small trail of blood trickled down his chin from his split lip. He didn't dare to move though, and he stood frozen against the wall. He was trying hard to blink away the tears who so desperately wanted to fall.

His breath hitched as rough fingers grabbed his chin, and turned his head to face his father. "So you need to train! From now on, no more hanging out with friends. You need to catch up on the trainings you missed. So for the upcoming two weeks, you come straight home, and we go training for the game. Is that understood?"

Tai's eyes widened. Not hanging out with Yama for two weeks? "But dad…" The fingers grabbed his  chin tighter. "Do I make myself clear?!" His dads voice took on a threatening tone, and Tai shuddered.

"Yes.." He answered in a hoarse voice. His dad turned abruptly, and walked away without another word.

Tai slid down the wall, and wrapped his arms around his legs, hugging them against his chest. He felt how the tears started to fall, and buried his head in his arms, sobbing silently.

Matt was unusually cheerful as he was walking towards school. He couldn't wait to see his lovely Tai again. As he entered the school grounds, he saw that it was still really quiet. He glanced at  his watch and groaned. He was way to early…

This was going to be a long wait… He slowly made his way towards the lockers, when suddenly something, or should we say someone, caught his eye.

"Taichi!"

Tai was leaning against the lockers, his back turned at Matt's direction. Matt frowned. What was Tai doing at school so early? He called again, as it seemed Tai hadn't heard him the first time.

He saw Tai tense and then turn slightly to wave at him. He kept his head down though, and Matt furrowed his brow further. Something was wrong, he could feel it.

He stood still in front of Tai, but when no reaction came, he slowly stretched out a hand , and lifted Tai's head. Then his eyes went wide, and he gasped. "Taichi! What happened to your face?!"

Matt could see a big, ugly bruise on the left side of tai's face. He could also see that Tai had a split lip. Tai didn't respond and tried to turn his face away from Matt. This made Matt a little angry. He was Tai's boyfriend now, so why wouldn't he tell?

"Damnit Tai! Talk to me! Who did this to you?" He saw Tai flinch at his hard words, and he immediately regretted them. "I'm sorry Taichi… I'm just worried… I hate to see you hurt…"

Brown orbs turned to blue. "I euh…" Tai stuttered in a soft voice, "…It was my dad…"

Matt blinked in surprise. "Your dad? But…why?" Tai swallowed. "Dad was waiting for me yesterday…" Waiting for him? Why would Tai's dad be waiting for him? Matt wondered. Then his eyes widened a little. The soccer training! They had forgotten all about it! He turned his attention back to Tai, and noticed he had started to shake a little.

Tai's voice wavered a bit as he continued. "He was angry… grabbed me by my jacket… Threw me against the wall when he found out I had totally forgot about soccer practice… He asked if I knew which event was going to take place in two weeks, and when I didn't reply, he slapped me…" Tai's shaking got worse, and he lowered his head again.

When he continued, his voice was so soft, Matt had to strain to hear him. "He's going to give me personal training to catch up…" Tai looked up, and Matt could see tears brimming in his eyes. "I'm scared Yama… I'm scared of my own dad!"

Tears rolled down Tai's cheeks and Matt pulled him into a hug. Anger welled up inside of him, as Tai sobbed against him. Anger, and also a little guild… He had asked Tai to come to the park with him…

"Sssh…" Matt didn't know what to say. He could only rub Tai's back to comfort him, and wonder what possessed Tai's dad to do something like that. It was only a game…

He didn't had much time to think about it, because more and more students flooded the hallways. Matt knew Tai didn't want others to see him like this, so he led him to the toilets.

"Are you alright Taichi?" He asked after a few minutes. Tai sighed. "I will be, in a minute…" He walked to the sink, and splashed some water in his face. Then he turned to Matt, and smiled slightly.

"Thanks Yama…" Matt smiled too, and drew Tai into another hug. "You can tell me anything… remember that, okay?" Tai nodded, and sighed content. "Love you…"he whispered. Matt leaned backwards, and carefully captured Tai's lips in a loving kiss. When they broke apart, he whispered back: "Love you too…"

t.b.c.

I want to thank the people who reviewed the first time I posted this story!  Thanks to: Bishounen Taurus, KellyQ, SillyJilly, Luna Wolf aka Matt4ever, Bird of Fire, Catgirl Rahen, nEo-cHaN, Sanura-sama, Lil Yaten Fea, Redvind, Anna-Neko, Anime Writer2, PrinsessSwifty, Az-Strawberry, Absolute Tai lover and Sakura blossoms4. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Many thanks too: **jimmySLOTH, nEo-cHaN, aurora-kayd, Redvind (FF.net removed my story… I still don't know why… ), Raku Ozzarian princess, Agumon 2004 and Iba. You guys rock.

**disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon and its characters.

**Soccer freak **(chapter 5)

That afternoon, Tai and his dad went to a small field for the soccer training. Tai felt nervous, and he didn't dare look his dad in the eye. When they reached the field, his dad turned to him.

"Okay…we start with a warming up. Just run laps till I tell you to stop." Tai grimaced. He hated running laps…

Three hours later, Tai's dad called it a day, and ended the training session. Tai lay on the ground, panting. He was so tired… It felt like he couldn't move a muscle (a/n: I almost typed mussel… XD).

Normal trainings took about an hour and a half. He could handle that… but 3 hours… He didn't dare tell his dad though.

He dragged himself home, and collapsed on his bed, where he fell asleep almost immediately…

It went that way every evening, and Taichi became more tired by the day. On the fourth day, Matt started to notice that something wasn't right. Tai zoned out in class and during lunch break, blinking stupidly as Matt snapped him out of it.

At the end of the day Matt pulled Tai into an empty classroom. "Yama… what are you doing? I have to get going! My dad…"

"This won't take long." Matt interrupted him. Tai sighed, and looked up at Matt.

"Okay Taichi. You're acting strange again… You've zoned out 5 times today…" He looked at Tai with a worried expression. Tai smiled softly. Matt was so sweet…

The smile vanished quickly though, and he sat on one of the chairs with a sigh. "I just feel so tired…" he confessed. Matt raised his eyebrows. "How come? Don't you get enough sleep? You don't look very tired…"

Tai shook his head. "That's not what I meant. I do get enough sleep. But even so, I still feel tired… I can't concentrate…" Tai trailed of, and for a moment, Matt thought he'd zoned out again. Then Tai looked up, a smile on his face.

"It'll be alright Matt… really." Matt smiled back, but he still felt worried. Something was nagging at his mind that wouldn't go away… that something bad was gonna happen… He couldn't put his finger on it, and it was irritating him to no end.

He'd have a talk with Kari tomorrow…

Tai stood, and turned to the door. "I have to go now… see you tomorrow." Tai wanted to open the door, but Matt was to quick. He grabbed Tai around the waist and whirled him around.

"Not so fast…"He whispered in Tai's ear, before he claimed the boy's lips. He never could get enough of this… When they parted, he grinned at Tai. Tai grinned back, and licked his lips. "Yum…" Matt blushed, and Tai laughed.

"You said you had to go right?" Matt said, turning even redder. Tai blinked. "Oh yeah… bye Yama! Love you!" Matt smiled. "Love you too… be careful!" Tai waved, and then he was off.   

The next day at lunch break, Matt looked around for Kari. He hoped she would know what made Tai so tired. Suddenly, he spotted her. She was walking with T.K., Davis and Yolie. He made his way towards her.

"Hikari!" Kari turned, and smiled when she saw him. "He Yamato. Why aren't you with my brother?" Matt shuffled his feet nervously. "Because I wanted to ask you something… in privet…" He eyed the rest, and Kari nodded.

"Alright…" She turned towards T.K, Davis and Yolie. "I'll be right there… You go on, and keep a spot at the table for me." They nodded, while looking curious at Matt. "Come on, follow me." Kari said, and started to walk towards an empty classroom. It was the same he and Taichi where in yesterday.

Kari closed the door and turned to Matt. "Okay… what was it you wanted to ask?" Matt sighed and raked a hand through his hair. "It's about Taichi… He's acting weird.. zoning out and stuff. I asked what was wrong, and he said he was tired, but that he did get enough sleep… I was just wondering… if you noticed something…"

Matt trailed of, and it was silent for a while. Kari frowned. "Yeah…" she said, "I noticed that too…" She looked up at Matt. "I don't really know what's going on, but dad's acting really weird lately… he's giving Taichi some extra training… dunno why though…"

Kari sighed. "Taichi used to tell me everything… but now we almost don't talk at all…When he gets home, he quickly grabs something to eat. Then my dad and he disappear for almost 4 hours, and when they get back, Taichi's so tired, he falls asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow…"

Matt frowned. "Really?" Kari nodded. "Yeah… we haven't seen Taichi during diner since those trainings started…"

"And what about your mom? Doesn't she say anything?" Kari's face turned sad. "I've heard them arguing about it, but my dad just won't stop. I'm glad that stupid game is in 3 days…"

It stayed silent after that. After a few minutes Kari grabbed the handle of the door. "I have to go now… keep an eye on my brother will you?" Matt nodded and then she was off.

Matt didn't like what he'd heard. His face hardened. He would follow Tai and his dad this evening. He wanted to know what that 'personal training' was all about…

That evening, Matt stood hidden behind a tree in front of Tai's apartment building, waiting for them to come out. He saw the door open, and Tai and his dad come out. Matt frowned. Tai wasn't acting like his normal self at all…

He walked behind his dad, head down. Matt shook his head. He shouldn't be surprised. Hadn't Tai said he was afraid of his dad? Matt couldn't believe it though… Mr. Yagami was a really nice man. He couldn't imagine him being angry.

He followed them silently, till they reached a small field, surrounded by trees and at one side a fence. Matt hid behind a tree, and watched as the scene unfolded before his eyes.

He saw Tai running lap after lap, practising his skills with the ball, doing sit-ups and push-ups, running some more laps… It was tiring to look at, and Matt didn't want to know how Tai was feeling. But what astonished Matt the most, was Mr. Yagami…

He was yelling at Tai every time something went wrong. That Tai was stupid, and that he couldn't do anything right. And every time Tai flinched at the words. It made Matt want to run up to him, hug him, tell him it wasn't true.

This wasn't the Mr. Yagami he knew… The Mr. Yagami he knew would never yell such things at his son….

After 3 hours, Tai's dad ended the training session, and Tai flopped down in the grass, exhausted. Mr. Yagami grabbed the stuff they'd been using, and put it in a bag. Then he yelled at Tai to get a move on. Tai stood up, and walked after his dad, dragging his feet.

Matt stayed behind, amazed at what he'd just seen. He realised that there was nothing he could do. He could just hope everything would go all right, but he was dreading the game.

The feeling that something would go wrong hadn't left him. It had become even stronger. He slowly walked home, deep in thought. It took a while before sleep claimed him that night….

t.b.c.

I want to thank my reviewers, who urged me to go on (When I first posted this story):

takuya, Az-Strawberry, Lil Yaten Fae, Beta 4 Hire, kellyQ, nEo-cHaN, SillyJilly, Redvind, riviera, The sad Blue Demon, Sanura-sama, PrincessSwifty, kaizer-sama, absolute Tai lover, Lar-lar and Catgirl Rahen. And from Mediaminer: Ruddykitty and Taito4eva.


	6. Chapter 6

Many thanks too: Agumon 2004, Raku Ozzarian Princess, anomousys, Iba, KellyQ, Tsuki no Lomelinde, nEo-cHaN, Anime Writer 2, Catgirl Rahen, The BirdFox Hybrid Productions, jimmySLOTH, Mimi102 and Chibi Tuski Hikari.  You guys rock!   

**disclaimer**… coughs Sillie doesn't own Digimon or it's characters.

**Soccer Freak **(chapter 6)

It was the day of the game, and Matt was nervous. He was glad that he had the same lessons as Tai today, so he could keep a close eye on him. He still had a feeling that something would happen, so he didn't let Tai out of his sight.

The whole day they where held up by students who wanted to wish Tai luck. The team they had to play against was the same as last year. It had been an exciting game then, because they where equally matched. They had won, because Tai had scored in the last minute.

Matt looked at his side, where Tai was sitting. Matt sighed. Tai was zoning out again. Luckily, the teachers didn't mind that much. They all thought Tai was nervous about the game.

What worried Matt was that they where right… Tai WAS nervous. You could see it. He was really quiet, biting his nails… Matt sighed again. Tai was never nervous before a game… He could remember last year's game…

                                                           1 year back

Tai and Matt where walking through the hall. They where being greeted by nervous students and teachers. Today was a big day. It was the day of the championship game. Matt had to admit he was pretty nervous too.

He glanced at his side, where Tai was bouncing along. He was smiling and waving merrily at everyone, not a trace of nervousness surrounding him.

"Taichi… how do you do it?" Tai frowned and looked at him. "Do what?" Matt gestured with his hand at him. "That!  Being so… not nervous…" Tai grinned at him. "You mean about tonight?" Matt nodded.

"Why should I be nervous? We're going to play a game tonight, and you can win or loose. If we win, we can be really happy. If we loose… well, that would stink. But then we'll have to try harder next year. All we can do is our best, right? Better have some fun while doing it…"

Matt blinked. He hadn't looked at it that way… Slowly, a grin crept on his face, and he poked Tai in the arm. "Well, you can have fun, but you better win tonight!" Tai laughed. "Of course we will. I'll make sure of that."

Matt smiled at him, and then they walked towards the classroom for their last lesson of the day…

                                                           End flashback

Matt smiled at the memory. He looked back at Tai, and poked him in the arm. Tai blinked a few times, then he turned and smiled sheepishly at him. Matt smiled back, and then turned his attention back to the teacher.

After school they walked home together. When they walked past the park, Matt made a decision. He grabbed Tai's arm, and dragged him behind the bushes.  Then he pushed Tai up against a tree, and stared into his beautiful brown orbs.

Tai blinked. "Yama…what are you doing?" Matt reached up, and stroked some hair out of Tai's face. He didn't answer his question, but asked one of his own. "Why are you nervous?"

Tai looked away. "I'm not nervous." Matt snorted. "Yeah… And I'm the queen…" Matt sighed. "Taichi…look at me." Slowly, Tai turned his head, and stared at him. Matt reached up, and placed his hand on Tai's cheek, stroking the skin under Tai's eye with his thumb. Tai leaned into the caress and Matt smiled.

"I'm worried about you…" He said softly, "You're never nervous before a game, and don't tell me you aren't nervous now…" Tai closed his eyes in defeat and nodded. "Is it because of your dad?" Again, Tai nodded.

"I… I'm afraid of what he'll do if we loose…" Tai whispered. "You are not gonna loose!" Tai opened his eyes at the determination in Matt's voice. "You're a great soccer player, and a great captain. I believe in you Taichi, and so does your team… Don't let your dad take away the fun you have on the field…"

Matt was desperate. He wanted Tai to be happy. He hated to see Tai being anything than the happy-go-lucky person that he normally was.

Slowly, a smile crept on Tai's face, and Matt felt relieved. "You're right Yama. We're going to whoop some ass tonight!" Matt grinned and pulled Tai into a hug.

"Exactly…" He said softly, "..that's the Taichi I know…" Tai hugged him back, and whispered. "Thanks Yama… I needed that…" Matt leaned back, and claimed Tai's lips, kissing him slowly. When they parted he leaned his forehead against Tai's.

"Just…just be careful, alright?" Tai smiled. "I will… I have to go now. Thanks again Yama." Matt stepped back from the tree and smiled. "Good luck tonight. I'll be on the first row to cheer you on."

Tai grinned. "Cool!" Then he waved. "See you tonight!" And then he was off.

When Tai got home, he went straight to his room. He didn't want to face his dad just yet. He still felt really tired. He let himself fall on the bed. He knew Matt was right… he shouldn't feel so nervous. His team needed him, and if they saw that even he was nervous…

No, that wasn't an option. His team needed him, so he would be strong…

Suddenly, the door of his room opened, and he heard the hesitant voice of his sister. "Taichi? Can I come in?" He turned his head in her direction and smiled at her. "Of course…"

She smiled back, and closed the door. Then she walked to the bed, and sat next to him. It stayed silent for a while, then Kari sighed. "What's going on Taichi… why won't you talk to me anymore? Don't you trust me?"

Tai's eyes widened and he stared at Kari. "No! Of course I trust you! It's just…" He swallowed, and turned his eyes to the ceiling. "Just what? Please Tai… I miss you…" Tai sighed and closed his eyes. Then he smiled. "You know… I have something to tell you… I wanted to tell you before, but something….came up…"

He opened his eyes again and looked at her. Kari was watching him, silently urging him to go on. "Yama and I… I told him how I felt… He felt the same…" Kari's face lit up in a brilliant smile. "Tai! That's wonderful!" She let herself fall on the bed, and reached over to hug him.

He hugged back, and smiled. Then he let go of her, and glanced at the clock. "Ah… I better get ready.. Dad will be waiting." He glanced at Kari. "You're coming to right?" Kari smiled, and poked him. "Of course, silly… Now get ready. I'll tell dad you're ready in a minute."

She got up and walked to the door. "Thanks Kar…" She waved her hand, and then disappeared through the door.

Tai sighed, and got of his bed. Only to sit down again as a wave of dizziness overwhelmed him. "Whoa… I stood up to quickly…" He shook his head, and stood again. Then he grabbed his sports bag, and bounded out the door too.

All the digidestened where sitting together, on the front row behind one of the goals. "This is so exciting!" Mimi squealed. The others nodded in agreement, and Davis waved with a flag in the colours of Tai's team.

Matt smiled, and turned to stare at the field. "He 'mato…" It was T.K. "…why are you so silent? Something the matter?" Matt shook his head. "No… nothing is wrong… I'm just nervous you know?" T.K. nodded, and smiled. Suddenly, Davis started to cheer. "There they are! " Matt smiled when he spotted Tai. He didn't look nervous anymore, and Matt was glad. He settled down in the hard plastic chair, and never let Tai out of his sight.

As soon as Tai entered the field, his nervousness vanished into thin air. He smiled when he saw Matt on the first row, and waved at him. He could feel the excitement rushing trough the air, and it made him feel alive.

He turned to his team, and gave them his famous Taichi- grin. "Okay guys… We're gonna whoop some ass! We won last year, and we'll win this year too! Okay?" All team members cheered, and Tai grinned again.

As soon as the game started, it was clear the teams where still equally matched. There where a lot of opportunity's for both teams, but to the horror of the Digidestened, the opposite team scored.

You could tell Tai's team felt extremely unsure after the goal, and the other team almost scored again. Tai had never been so relieved to hear the whistle for half time. The team entered the dressing room in silence. Tai's grin was long gone. He was actually kind of mad…

"What's wrong with you guys?" He muttered. "Coach won't be happy when he gets here…" One of Tai's teammates looked up. "It's no use… It's just as hard as last year… And they've scored once already…"

Tai couldn't believe his ears. "So you just give up? " He shook his head. "No member on my team is gonna give up… This is just a reason to work even harder! You'll just have to give it your very best. I came here to win, and I'm going too… You with me?"

Slowly, Tai's teammates nodded, and a small smile appeared on Tai's face. He whirled around when he heard someone clap his hands.

"That was an impressive speech Taichi…" Coach walked in, and Tai blushed. "Thanks…" Coach smiled at him, and then turned to the team…

The change in attitude was noticeable right away. It took the other team off guard, and within 15 minutes, the score had evened out again, as one of Tai's teammates scored. Tai cheered and pumped a fist in the air.

Then he stumbled a bit as a wave of dizziness overwhelmed him. He squeezed his eyes shut, and when he opened them again, it was gone. He shrugged, and threw himself into the game again.

By now, the other team had recovered from the change, and little chances where given away by both teams. Tai gave everything he had. He had to score…

Then, in the last minute of the game, Tai saw his opportunity. There was a small hole in their defence. Tai had a weird sense of déjà vu, as it was almost similar to last year. Although this time, the defenders saw way to late what was happening, and they could only watch as Tai kicked the ball with all his might.

The ball soared through the air, and went straight for the goal. The goalie never had a change, as the ball soared passed him, and connected with the net. A great roar of noise emitted from the fans, and got even louder as they heard the whistle, which told them the game had ended.

Tai felt really relieved when he heard the whistle, and all the tension he had felt for weeks drained from his system. Suddenly, he felt extremely tired and drained.

He blinked, and watched as his team members rushed up to him to congratulate him. He wanted to walk up to them, but it felt like someone had glued his feet to the floor. Again, a wave of dizziness overwhelmed him, but this time it wouldn't go away. He saw the grass rush up to him, and he heard someone scream his name.

Then everything turned black….

T.B.C.

I want to thank the people who reviewed the first time around: Anime Writer2, kaizer-sama, Lar-lar, I luv Yugi and Daisuke so :p, nEo-cHaN, Sanura-sama, Lil Yaten Fae, SillyJilly, Lady Kamiya, evilchild2, Redvind, PrinsessSwifty, Moonlit Eyes, takuya, Raku Ozzarian Princess, TLForever, Beta 4 Hire, Tinanit Enozym and Celestial Exalted. You guys are great!


	7. Chapter 7

Many thanks too: Iba, Raku Ozzarian Princess, Tsuki no Lomelinde, Agumon 2004, Sanura-sama, DarkMetalAngel of Destruction, jimmySLOTH, Mimi-102, nEo-cHaN, Ichia, Calanthe and The BirdFox Hybrid Productions.

**disclaimer: **Nope…still not mine…

**Soccer Freak **(chapter 7)

Matt was shifting uncomfortably in the hard plastic chair. The game was well underway, and it wasn't looking good. In the first half of the game, the opposite team had scored, and it was clear Tai's team had a hard time dealing wit that.

Tai seemed to get more agitated as time passed. But when the second half of the game started, it was completely gone, and after 5 minutes, Matt knew why. Tai's team seemed to have found some new energy, and another 5 minutes later one of Tai's team mates scored.

Matt cheered, and grinned as he saw Tai punch his fist in the air. But Matt's grin faded as he saw Tai stumble. Tai squeezed his eyes shut, and opened them again. Then he threw himself back into the game, like nothing had happened.

Matt's eyes never left Tai's form running on the field, but his thoughts where elsewhere. "Why would he do that?" he mumbled.

"Why would who do what?" a voice interrupted his thoughts. Matt glanced at the owner of the voice. "It's nothing Takeru… I was just thinking." T.K. shrugged and turned his attention back to the game.

Matt sighed. The feeling something would happen had come back full force. He wished he could march up that field, and drag Taichi off, so he could protect him… He sighed again, and turned his attention back to the game, hoping that at least Tai's team would win.

It would spare them from a lot of trouble…

Matt was biting on his nails. There where only 2 minutes left, and the score hadn't changed… Tai had been running his ass off all game, and Matt was amazed he was still going. His face was set in determent concentration.

Matt sat up a little as he was Tai steal the ball, and head for the goal. He watched Tai intently, and a rush of excitement went through him as he saw Tai grin. Tai manoeuvred himself in front of the goal with a feline grace no one else possessed.

Then he pulled back a leg, and kicked the ball with all his might. The ball soared through the air at top speed, and seconds later connected with the net. A great roar of sound erupted from the crowd, and only got louder when they heard the whistle, which told them the game had ended.

Matt cheered with the rest of the digidestened, and felt proud. His Taichi had won the game for them again. He glanced back at Tai, and frowned. Tai was staring at his teammates as they where approaching him.

Why wasn't he walking up to them to celebrate their victory? His eyes widened as Tai stumbled again. But this time, he didn't catch his footing. Matt looked on in horror as he saw Tai collapse onto the field.

Then he was moving, jumping over the low fence and running, while screaming Tai's name.

"Taichi!"

He fell on his knees next to him, and turned him around. Tai's eyes where closed, and he looked very pale… He pulled Tai's head in his lap and with a shaking hand, stroked Tai's damp hair out of his face.

"Taichi…baby, please… Open your eyes for me…"

Tears filled his eyes, but he blinked them away when he felt a hand on his shoulder. When he looked up, he stared straight into the worried face of Tai's coach.

"I've called an ambulance. They should be here any minute now…"

Matt nodded, and glanced around. Tai's team mates stood huddled together, all with a worried and defeated look on their faces. Next to them stood the digidestened. T.K. was comforting a crying Kari, looking extremely worried.

Matt eyes narrowed when he spotted Tai's dad. He was approaching them, an unreadable expression on his face. He stopped when he reached Tai's coach. He looked down on Tai.

"What's wrong with him?"

Matt felt a wave of anger, and growled: "You've got no right to ask! This is your fault!"

Matt knew he didn't know for sure, but he was angry dam it! That man had made Tai's life hell the past couple of weeks.

Tai's dad was gaping at him, and Matt snorted. Then he turned his attention back to Tai, stroking his hands trough his hair, hoping he would wake up. He was relieved when the ambulance arrived, and to his surprise, Tai's dad let him ride with Tai.

When they arrived at the hospital, he had to leave Tai's side, and he watched as they wheeled him into a room.

Matt was sitting on one of the plastic chairs in the waiting room, twiddling his thumbs nervously. He was extremely worried about Tai. He wanted to know what was wrong. Why was it taking so long before some one came and told him what was going on?

Suddenly, there was a lot of noise, and Matt looked in the direction of the entrance. Then he blinked, and did a double check, a small smile slowly creeping his way on his face. Entering the small waiting room where not only the digidestened and Tai's dad, but also a worried looking coach and the entire soccer team.

When one of the players saw Matt's stunned expression he shrugged apologetically. "Hey…we want to make sure he's alright you know… And we didn't the change to congratulate him yet…"

Matt smiled, and turned when he heard Kari's voice. "So…any news yet?" Matt's face sobered as he shook his head. The little waiting room grew silent as they where all anxious to know Tai's condition.

Luckily, they didn't have to wait long, as a few minutes later a doctor walked into the waiting room. He blinked, surprised at the amount of people in the little room.

"Euh.. Who's here for Taichi Yagami?"

Suddenly, Matt felt extremely nervous as he said to the doctor: "We all are… Is he all right? What's wrong with him?" The doctor smiled reassuringly at him. "Taichi is doing fine. He's just extremely tired…"

Matt heaved a sigh of relieve, and saw that relieve mirrored on all the faces around him. Then Kari asked: "So…what happened? Why did my brother collapse?" The doctor adjusted his glasses, and looked at her.

"Well…basically, he simply ran out of energy. It looks like his body was using too much energy lately, and he hasn't been eating well enough to keep his energy level up. I know that because he looks a bit thin, and we tested his blood. Without energy, the body shuts down to protect itself. Tai just needs a lot of rest, and eat properly, and he'll be fine in a week or two."

Matt glanced at Tai's dad, and saw that he'd gone somewhat pale. Matt frowned, but then turned his attention back towards the doctor.

"So…can we see him now?" The doctor smiled at the eager look on all their faces. "Alright, but not to long, 'cause he really needs his rest."

They walked into the small room silently. Tai was lying in a bed (A/N: duh.. --'), looking way to pale and fragile. An IV was dripping fluid into Tai's system, giving him the energy he needed so much.

Matt walked to Tai's side, and carefully grabbed a hand. He stared at Tai's face as his eyes slowly fluttered open, and focussed on his face. He smiled down at Tai, relieved to see those beautiful brown orbs look at him, and he felt how his eyes started to water.

He furiously blinked them away. He wouldn't cry in front of all these people. He didn't trust his voice though, but Tai seemed to understand, and squeezed his hand. He then stepped back and watched as the others crowded around Tai, telling him how glad they where he was all right, and congratulating him on winning the game.

Slowly, the room emptied and after a while, only Matt, Tai's dad and Kari where left. Mr. Yagami had been standing in a corner all this time, staring at Tai as he was talking at the others.

It was clear it was taking Tai some effort, and now he was exhausted. Matt walked back to Tai, and sat on the edge of the bed. Again, he grabbed Tai's hand, and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Tai smiled up at him, but visually tensed as his dad said his name.

Matt could clearly see the fear in Tai's eyes, and when Tai turned to face his dad, it was obvious Mr. Yagami saw it to. His eyes widened and he whispered: "My god… You're scared of me…"

He slowly walked over to Tai and stood at the side of the bed opposite Matt. Matt felt how the grip on his hand tightened. Mr. Yagami lifted his hand, and ran it trough Tai's hair. Tai flinched visibly, and Tai's dad pulled his hand back, looking guilty.

"I'm sorry…" he said softly, "…this is my fault… I don't know what got into me… I'm sorry…" Tears started to form in his eyes, and he quickly left the room.

The 3 digidestened stared at the closed door in shock. Kari blinked, then she quickly hugged her brother, and then left the room to follow her dad.

Tai and Matt where alone in the room now, and the silence was working on Matt's nerves. Tai was still staring at the door, and Matt couldn't see his face.

"Taichi…are you alright?"

Slowly, Tai turned his head, and Matt saw that Tai's eyes where glistering with unshed tears. Matt pulled Tai into a tight hug, and let him cry on his shoulder.

"I don't u-understand…" he whispered between sobs, "..that was my d-dad…"

Matt hugged Tai tighter against him. He knew what Tai meant. Mr. Yagami hadn't been acting like himself the last couple of weeks. But the shock of seeing Tai in a hospital bed had shook whatever it was off of him, and he seemed to feel very guilty about it…

That must have meant he was his old self again… Matt shook his head. This was all so confusing…

He ran his hand trough Tai's hair in a soothing motion, and whispered: "It will be alright… You have to get some sleep…" He looked down at Tai's face, and stared into his gorgeous brown eyes.

"Stay with me… please?" Tai whispered. Matt felt his heart grow warm at the trust that shone in Tai's eyes. He smiled, and settled down on the bed. "Of course… I won't leave you alone…"

Tai smiled in relieve, and snuggled closer against him, almost instantly falling asleep. Matt stayed awake for a while though, brushing his fingers trough Tai's hair. Everything would be fine now… He smiled and closed his eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep.

"Ah! Yama, stop it!!" Tai squealed.

It was two weeks later, and Tai was almost back to his old self again. He still got tired pretty quick, but it was getting better by the day.

They where currently at the Yagami household, sitting on the couch and watching TV. Mr. Yagami was at work, and Kari and Tai's mom where shopping. Tai had been channel surfing, and after about 15 minutes of continuously changing channels, Matt had enough.

He'd attacked Tai, tickling him everywhere he could reach. The remote fell to the floor, momentarily forgotten, as Tai was squealing with laughter, and gasping for air.

Tai was now lying on the couch, with Matt straddling his tights, tickling his abdomen and under his armpits.

"Do you surrender?" Matt asked, grinning. "Yes!" Tai gasped, and Matt's grin grew even bigger. "And another victory for Yamato Ishida…" Tai rolled his eyes, and tried to get his breathing back to normal. Matt snuggled against him, burying his face in Tai's neck, kissing the skin there lazily.

Tai sighed happily, and closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around Matt. They lay like that for a while, basking in each other's warmth and enjoying the closeness. Then Matt leaned up, placing his arms on each side of Tai's head, and stared down at Tai's face.

Tai had his eyes closed, a happy smile on his face and for a moment Matt thought he was asleep. But then his eyes opened, and he stared back at him. Matt reached up and brushed some hair out of Tai's face.

"I love you…" He whispered. Tai pulled Matt down to hug him tightly, while whispering: "I love you too…very much…" Then he let Matt lean up again, only to claim his lips seconds later.

Matt joined in happily, treading his fingers trough Tai's rich brown locks. Matt's tongue explored Tai's mouth thoroughly, and Tai moaned softly. Things could have gotten really interesting, but suddenly they heard a gasp and a thud.

They tore apart, and Matt slowly looked up. Tai's dad was standing in the doorway, staring at them with a shocked expression on his face. His briefcase had fallen to the floor, and was lying at his feet.

"Shit.." Matt whispered, and looked down at Tai again. Tai was staring at him with wide eyes, clearly scared. He couldn't see who was standing in the doorway, but Matt's expression had said enough.

Tai sat up slowly, and turned to face his dad, trembling slightly. Matt sat behind him, wrapping his arms around Tai's waist, and putting his chin on Tai's shoulder. He stared at Mr. Yagami, daring the man to say something.

Mr. Yagami slowly recovered from the shock, and he blinked a few times. Then he seemed to remember something, and a small smile crept on his face. He grabbed his suitcase, and walked over to them, sitting on the chair next to the couch.

Matt followed him with his eyes, a bit confused. Tai's dad didn't seem angry…

Mr. Yagami stared at them for a while, then shook his head and said: "I should have known…" Matt frowned. "Should have known what?" Tai's dad looked at him and answered: "That you love my son. Now that I think of it, it was pretty obvious…"

Matt's eyes widened slightly. "I-it was?" Tai's dad nodded. "Yeah… The way you looked at him…Always hanging around each other…And especially the way you where holding him on the soccer field…"

It was silent for a while, then Tai broke the silence. "So… Y-you aren't mad?" His voice was soft, and he was looking at the floor. Mr. Yagami sighed sadly, and reached out a hand. He put one finger under Tai's chin and lifted his head, so they looked each other in the eye.

"Taichi… No, I'm not mad…" He sighed again, and carefully grabbed Tai's hands.

"Listen…I'm really sorry I betrayed your trust in me. I don't know what got over me. But I promise you it's over now. I don't mind what you do, as long as you're happy…" He squeezed Tai's hands and smiled at Matt.

"Actually… I'm glad it's Yamato. I know he wouldn't hurt you on purpose. And it's clear he loves you very much, so I'm happy for you."

Slowly, a smile crept on Tai's face, making his eyes sparkle. Then, to the surprise of both Matt and Mr. Yagami, Tai leaned forward and hugged his dad. Mr. Yagami blinked, surprised, but then a smile came on his face and he hugged back.

"Thanks dad…" Tai whispered, before letting go. "No problem." Mr. Yagami said, before standing and walking to the door.

"I'm going to take a shower." He announced. Then a mischievous twinkle appeared in his eyes and he added: "Behave yourself, you two. We don't want your mom to have a hart attack when she gets home, now would we?"

Tai blushed furiously, and Tai's dad disappeared to the bathroom, chuckling to himself. Matt grinned. Tai looked adorable when he blushed. He stretched his arms and pulled Tai towards him. Tai snuggled against him, twining his fingers with Matt's.

"Taichi?" Matt asked softly. Tai cocked his head to the side, and looked at him. "Hmm?"

"Are you happy?" Tai blinked, then a serious look came on his face. "Yes," He stated, "I'm happy. I've got a family who loves me, and a wonderful boyfriend… I've got everything I need. I'm very happy."

Then he smiled at Matt, and grabbed his hand. "Come. Let's go to the park. I want to enjoy the sun as long as I can." Matt let Tai pull him to his feet, and ten he pulled Tai into a quick hug.

"Okay, tell your dad where we're going and then we'll go." Tai nodded, and after sharing a quick kiss he bounded down the hall. That made Matt smile. He was glad to see Tai got his energy back. A calm and quiet Tai was just to weird…

A few minutes later, Tai came bounding back, and they left the house, holding hands, and feeling perfectly happy…

                                               Owari

All right, here we go… For the readers who reviewed when this story was first posted…

_I luv Yugi and Daisuke so :P_ : :D glomps I continued see? huggles talking Taichi plushie

_Takuya: _Heh… I know, I'm evil… but I updated, so you don't have to search my house…

_KellyQ: _Thanks! I hope you liked the new chapter.

_Iba: _

_Lar-lar: _Well…did you like my ending? I'm a really happy ending kind of person, so…

_Tyson FoxFlame: _XD nibbles on chocolate rose Look, Taichi's alright now…

_Coey-sama: _Heh…now it's really over… I hope you liked this chapter too..

_Anime Writer2: _ feels honoured I'm glad you like my story's…

_NEo-cHaN: _ ducks to avoid stones :P Heh.. I updated..

_Lady-Kamiya: _Cookies!! :D Here… I updated..

_Tinanit Enozym: _Heh… Yama did kiss it better… I hope you liked this chapter…

_Tsuki no lomelinde: _I updated…

_Sanura-sama: _O.o Calm down! Look, Taichi's all right now… :P

_Last Samurai: _I continued…

_Shadow-seraph: _You don't have to wait any longer… hope you like it.

_Angel Reid: _ pokes back I continued…

_Evilchild2: _Hehe…. Cliffhangers are evil, aren't they? Well…I continued. Hope you like it.

_Shaman of stars: _O.o don't die… I finished it…

_Beta 4 Hire: _O.o runs and tries to avoid getting hit by the frying pan I updated! I updated!!

_Black Mirror: _XD I continued…look… puts you back in front of computer screen

_absolute tai lover: _Look…Tai's okay…

_Kurochan: _Heh.. I continued…

_Raku Ozzarian princess: _Heh… thanks. I finished it. I hope you like it.

_Jessica: _I updated. I hope you like it.

Laters….


End file.
